


Shadows

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	Shadows

I can smell inside the dark cause I still breathing

Combeferre sintió que el mundo ya no tenía sentido cuando, al hacer recuento, no encontró a Jehan entre los supervivientes. Y tampoco entre los muertos. Por unos momentos, deseo que su amigo hubiera desertado, en un último alarde de amor por la vida. Pero conocía lo suficientemente bien al poeta para saber que no era así. Y cuando la voz de Jean Prouvaire resonó con una última consigna por la libertad, supo que ya no quería sobrevivir, porque sin Jehan, su vida no merecía la pena. Junto con Jean Prouvaire, se fue el alma de Combeferre.

But every time I close my eyes I see him falling I watch him dying

Sintió como el dolor se asentaba en su pecho y las lágrimas se acumulaban. No podía respirar y los ojos le ardían. Se sustentó en la pared e intentó calmarse. Entonces recordó como, horas antes, Jehan y él se habían apoyado el uno en el otro y habían entrelazado sus manos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, finalmente, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Como espinas, otros recuerdos invadieron su mente. Recordó la primera vez que había visto al poeta; recordó aquella vez en la que lo encontró intentando devolver un pajarillo a su nido, pero era incapaz debido a su estatura, y por ello, Combeferre se había acercado por su espalda y lo había aupado para ayudarle, con esto recordó la sonrisa agradecida y la mirada tierna de Jean Prouvaire; también recordó la primera vez que se besaron, bajo la protección de la noche parisina, y la última vez, tan solo unas horas antes, bajo la incesante lluvia, en un momento de confusión, cuando ninguno de sus amigos rondaba por allí. Y se derrumbó, dejándose caer y sentándose en el suelo, no pudiendo controlar más el llanto.

And the man inside the boy just disappeared... Every fragment of his life fell victim to the shadows of the night

Courfeyrac también oyó la voz de Jean Prouvaire, y tras unos minutos de conmoción, busco a Combeferre con la mirada. A pesar de que el poeta y el filósofo habían hecho todo lo posible por ocultar la relación, la profunda amistad de Courfeyrac con ambos hizo que rápidamente se diera cuenta de que algo ocurría entre los dos muchachos, aunque no lo había comentado con nadie, ni siquiera con ellos. Cuando por fin logró encontrar a Combeferre, sintió como si le hubiesen matado a él también. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, y las puños apretados contra su pecho, que subía y bajaba intentado tomar aire, pero siendo incapaz debido a los sollozos. Courfeyrac se acercó en silencio y se arrodilló enfrente suyo, colocando una mano sobre su rodilla y la otra sobre las manos de Combeferre, que, alzo la mirada.

-J-jehan- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Lo sé- Respondió acariciándole la cara con una ternura indescriptible.

-N-no- Negó con la cabeza -É-él, él y yo... Y-yo, y-yo le amaba- Murmuró entrecortadamente.

-Lo sé, Combeferre- Repitió y ambos muchachos se miraron; tras unos minutos, Combeferre se echó sobre Courfeyrac, en busca de un abrazo que necesitaba tanto como necesitaba respirar. Pasaron un largo rato uno en brazos del otro, hasta que Combeferre consiguió calmarse un poco.

-Jehan no querría que llorases, Ferre, el querría que siguieses luchando- Hizo una pausa -Haz que se sienta orgulloso de ti- Combeferre tragó saliva y asintió.

I'm still knealing here, searching for salvation

Horas después, al mirar Ferre a su alrededor, solo veía los cuerpos de sus amigos. Una parte de la barricada se había derrumbado, hiriendo a un soldado, que, aunque enemigo, seguía siendo un hombre, y por eso, acudió en su ayuda. Fue entonces cuando sintió los dos bayonetazos atravesar su pecho. Combeferre cayó de espaldas, y sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Antes de cerrar los ojos, vio, en una bella alucinación provocada por la pérdida de sangre, a Jehan sentado a su lado, agarrándole con fuerza la mano. Estaba tan radiante como siempre, y recitaba un poema sobre lo bello que era amar y ser amado. Y Combeferre murió con una sonrisa en los labios.

From the shadows of my life


End file.
